ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Séance
|image = Image:The Seance.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |number = 7 |overall = 7 |airdate = November 26, 1951 |production = 1x7 / 007 |imdb = tt0609382 |guests = Jay Novello |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Audition" |next = "Men Are Messy"}} The Séance was the seventh episode of the Season 1 of I Love Lucy, also the 7th overall in the series. The episode, which was directed by Marc Daniels and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, and Jess Oppenheimer, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 26, 1951. Synopsis Lucy and Ethel have taken up the art of Numerology. When Ricky and Fred scoff, Lucy arranges for a "spirit" to show up at a séance that evening. Problems arise when Ricky and Lucy have the same idea. Plot summary Lucy and Ethel have a newfound love of numerology. They're enjoying reading many books on the subject, as well as reading their daily horoscopes. Ricky thinks all of this occult stuff is nonsense, and he heads off to the barber's for a haircut. Lucy stops her husband before leaving, checking his horoscope to make sure it's okay to go outside. His horoscope said it's a "yes" day, so she lets him leave. When Ethel goes to read her horoscope, she realizes that Lucy was reading from yesterday's paper. Lucy panics, and when she reads Ricky's correct horoscope, she is met with bad news. It's really a "bad" day for him today, and the horoscope advises Ricky to "jump in a hole and take the hole with you!" When Lucy gets a call from who she thinks is Ricky's barber, she emphatically says, "NO!" on Ricky's behalf. Ricky comes home, having forgotten something. He tells Lucy that he's expecting a very important business call. Lucy realizes that the phone call she yelled "no" to was really the businessman, Mr. Merriweather, not Ricky's barber. Ricky and Lucy rush down to Mr. Merriweather's office, trying to explain the situation. Mr. Merriweather surprises them both by saying that his horoscope told him not to do business after noon that day. So, Mr. Merriweather and Lucy bond over their love of the occult, and Mr. Merriweather is completely understanding when he finds out why Lucy told him "no." Mr. Merriweather asks Lucy if she's ever been able to contact the dead, because he really wants to talk to his beloved and deceased Tillie. To get in good with Mr. Merriweather, Lucy says that they happen to know a wonderful fortune teller, and she invites Mr. Merriweather over for a fake seance. Ethel poses as Madame Mertzola, the great fortune teller. Lucy and Ricky both plan to have Mr. Merriweather hear from Tillie, but they don't tell each other that they both have the same idea. Lucy plans to do the voice of Tillie herself, and Ricky makes Fred fake a headache and go home to bed, so he can enter secretly enter and do Tilly's part. During the seance, Lucy does a great Tillie voice. Then, Mr. Merriweather asks to speak to his wife, Adelaide. Everyone is surprised, having thought Tillie was Mr. Merriweather's wife. Lucy goes to do a different voice for Adelaide, but Fred beats her to it. Once Mr. Merriweather leaves, Lucy freaks out and tells Ethel that she really did contact the other side, and that the voice of Adelaide was real. Fred also freaks out, thinking that the voice of Tillie was real. They explain to each other what really went on, and when Ricky comes back from escorting Mr. Merriweather out, he told Lucy that Mr. Merriweather paid her a great compliment, saying that Tillie sounded just like how she would if she could have talked. Confused, Ricky explains that Tillie was Mr. Merriweather's cocker spaniel. Cast (In credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Jay Novello as Mr. Merriweather More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes